All For You, Jaina
by hayleegreen7
Summary: CONTAINS SMUT EXPLICIT! ! Jaina Proudmoore sits in her room in Dalaran trying -and failing- to get Arthas out of her head. After screaming about him...Arthas shows up. While at first Jaina has her doubts, she eventually gets seduced by Arthas..because she can never deny him anything Except Stratholme . . •One shot•


Dalaran was a city full of promising Magi. Set in the sky above Crystalsong Forest, the beautiful city was unaffected by the harsh,frigid weather Northrend wraught.

Every room in the peaceful city was silent-

Except one. From behind the door of this room, soft crying and talking could be heard.

Jaina Proudmoore buried her face in her hands as she on the foot of her bed. The Mage screamed into her palms. "Why can't I stop thinking about you?!" Jaina could hardly take it anymore. Two days she had been thinking about Arthas. -or as some might say, The Arthas That Once Was- Jaina so desperately wanted to know why she could not get the former paladin out of her head.

"The answer is simple, Jaina. You miss me." A voice whispered in her ear.

Jaina jumped to her feet. She could have sworn that the voice sounded so much like...

_ No_, Jaina assured herself. _Its impossible._

"Impossible? I think not."

This time, Jaina turned towards the direction of the voice-

-and could not help but fall to her knees.

In her room stood Arthas Menethil, _her_ Arthas. Clad in only brown linen pants and a gray leather jerkin, the prince appeared to look quite normal...that is until one saw his face.

Arthas' long, golden locks were now a gossamer white. His pink skin had paled to the color of snow. Jaina fought back a gasp as she took in his eyes. The beautiful sea-green orbs were replaced with hollow eyes that were a horrific icy blue. Yet, despite all this, Arthas as still quite handsome.

He walked towards her and stretched out a gloved hand. "Here, this floor is absolutely filthy" Jaina rejected his hand and helped herself off of the cold, wooden floor. The Mage took a deep breath to keep her emotions down and turned away from her former lover.

_This isn't real, Jaina, you're dreaming._

Arthas, once again reading her thoughts, said, " I can assure you this isn't a dream."

Jaina whirled around, unable to contain her feelings anymore. "Why are you here?", she shouted, tears flowing freely down her face. "How are you here?" She cringed slightly as Arthas put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm here for you, Jaina."

_"What?"_

The prince leaned in close as he took off his gloves; throwing them to the floor without a care. With his thumb, Arthas gently wiped away her tears, his skin surprisingly warm against hers. "I have come for you, Jaina.", he repeated.

Arthas snaked his arms around Jaina's waist and roughly pulled her against him. Before she had anytime to react though, he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Arthas' cracked, bloodless lips were smashed against Jaina's soft pink ones. Jaina put her hands on his chest in an effort to pull away, but the death knight had an iron grip around her waist. Her muffled protests went unheard as he pulled her tighter.

What the hell was going on? Why had Arthas come back? Jaina had a hard time believing that this_...monster_ had risked coming to Dalaran just for her. The most logical thing she could think of was that he was planning an attack...and she was apart of the plan. Either Arthas was trying to distract her or coax her into assisting.

Jaina shoved Arthas back with all her might. The prince barely even stumbled back. "I will not be a pawn in your plan, Arthas!", she yelled, eyes glowing ever so slightly.

"Plan?", Arthas asked, taking a step forward. Jaina took two steps back in return, stopping as she felt the bed against the back of her legs. Arthas leaned forward, as if trying to kiss Jaina.

The Mage let out a squeal as she fell back on the bed while trying to avoid him. "I don't know what your talking about, Jaina. I'm not here to attack your precious Dalaran- again."

He lowered himself onto the bed, putting his arms on both sides of Jaina's blond head. "There is no plan, Jaina.", he said, leaning over her. Jaina turned her head to the side so his icy breath would hit her neck instead of her face.

She let out ragged gasps as he began to nibble on her ear. "What...what are you doing to me?", she managed. Arthas leaned up enough to look her in the eye. Jaina started to tremble as his eyes stared right into her soul. Emotions began to flood Jaina at once. Her gaze flickered to his lips. She remembered how it felt to be kissed by them. The kiss was amazing but she was too busy fighting back to savior it. How would it feel if...

Jaina's hands found their way up to his head. She grabbed his white hair and harshly pulled him into a kiss. Reacting quickly, Arthas propped his knees at her sides for extra support and craddled her head, deepening the kiss greatly.

Jaina began to trail her arms down his torso. As their tongues wrestled, the Mage unbuttoned Arthas' pants. He pulled away, receiving a needy groan from Jaina, to take off all his clothes. Jaina let out a gasp as she laid her eyes on his already hard cock.

Arthas gave her a devilish grin as he slipped Jaina's robe off her Body. To his delight, the mage was lacking under garments. "Oh Arthas", she whined out, feeling his tip pressed against her already wet and heated core. Jaina gripped the bed sheets in anticipation.

Arthas, seeing just how much she wanted him, cruelty decided to make her wait and be a tease. He loomed over her, his Dick resting on her abdomen.

"I want you to beg.", was all he said. But Jaina was not the type of girl who begged for what she wanted. "I'm not going to beg for-"

Jaina gasped sharply,not noticing it tremble, as Arthas licked her left nipple. "N-no...", she breathed out. Arthas utterly ignored her plea as he continued to lick, occasionally nibbling at her hard tip.

Jaina,who was in pure ecstasy, absently reached down with one of her hands and massaged his tip, the other hand stroking his shaft. The prince, encouraged by his lovers stroking, took Jaina's whole nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

Jaina cried out in surprise at his nipple teasing. She bucked her hips in an effort to make him stop but the death knights mouth was glued to her nipple. Unable to withstand the very arousing teasingly anymore, Jaina pinched the tip of Arthas' penis.

Arthas' mouth came off the newly hickeyed nipple with a pop. He looked up at Jaina and growled. She turned her head away from him and giggled.

Without any warning, he rammed his Dick into Jaina. The mages eyes welled up with tears. "AH! ArthahhHHH!", she shouted as he thrusted at impossible speeds. Arthas watched in amusement as the Mage writhed underneath him, her breasts jiggling so much.

He leaned down and smashed his lips against hers. Jaina moaned loudly into her prince's mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she hooked her legs around Arthas' sides in immense pleasure.

Arthas broke the hungry kiss and thrusted harder than before into Jaina. The Mage moaned, as if agreeing with him. He quickly caressed her cheek with his hand,relishing in the feel of her smooth skin against his calloused fingers.

Jaina was in sexual bliss. The mage had no idea what had come over her,but she realized, she didn't care. All that mattered was this man. This man that she still deeply loved.

She cried out as her body shook from her orgasm. Jaina tightly clenched her eeyes shut and lightly grinded her teeth.

Arthas,not wanting any Lich King babies, pulled out and politely came on her bedspread

-then collasped right next to her.

He reached over and stroked her hair,smiling. "All for you, Jaina..." he whispered. "All for you."


End file.
